


Welcome Home

by dani_elizabethx



Series: Adoption!Verse [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adoption, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer's journey to becoming parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Spencer bring home Caleb and Cali.

Saturday seemed to not want to come. The days dragged on, filled with paperwork and consultations. They both were thankful that they had no cases that needed their immediate attention, it meant that they could be home and actually bring the kids home on Saturday. 

Derek was a little worried about Cali’s shyness, but he knew that it was going to be hard for them to really open up to new people so suddenly. Caleb seemed to like them, which Derek knew would help Cali to like them and grow to trust them. The older man also knew that his young lover was more worried than he was letting on. Kids and animals had never really been Spencer’s thing. Dogs seemed to hate him and kids thought he was weird. But, Derek knew first hand that once they warmed up to each other, things would be great. It happened with Clooney, Caleb, and it would happen with Cali.

* * *

On Friday night, neither Spencer or Derek could sleep. Spencer tossed and turned until Derek had enough and pulled him to his chest. “Baby, just breathe.” 

“I can’t, Derek. This is too nerve wracking.” The younger man mumbled into his lover’s chest. 

“I know, baby.” Derek wished more than anything that he could show Spencer that it was all going to be okay. “I’m sure they’re just as nervous, but when they get here everything will fall into place.”

* * *

By the time Derek and Spencer managed to fall asleep, the sun was coming up. After a few short hours of restless sleep, their alarm went off. Derek, still groggy from sleep, reached out to hit the alarm clock on the bedside table. After making sure that Spencer wouldn’t fall back asleep, he got out of bed and headed for the shower. When he finally made his way to the kitchen, Spencer was already there, making coffee. 

“Thanks, baby.” Derek took the offered mug and leaned against the counter. “Today’s the day.” Spencer nodded. “Are you ready?”

“I think I am.” The younger man took a sip of his coffee. “I mean, I’m more than ready to be a parent with you, but now I think I’m ready to actually bring them home. I guess getting some sleep put my mind at ease.” 

“I told you there was nothing to worry about, Pretty Boy.” Derek smirked.

* * *

They pulled up to the adoption agency ten minutes before their scheduled time. Morgan cut the engine and glanced over to Spencer. He seemed calm on the surface, but Derek knew that underneath, he was more than likely freaking out. “You ready, baby?” He asked.

Spencer nodded quickly. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Together, they walked into the building where they knew their children were waiting for them. Ms. Greenway greeted them and brought them back to her office where Caleb’s social worker was sitting with the boy and his sister, Cali. The small boy smiled up at the two men and gave a shy wave.   
“Hi, Caleb.” Spencer smiled. 

“Hi.” Caleb parroted. 

Ms. Greenway called their attention to the last of the paperwork that needed to be dealt with. After signing the last of the papers and thanking Ms. Greenway, Derek and Spencer were finally the proud parents of Cali and Caleb. 

Derek picked up Cali who buried her head in his shoulder. He took that as a good sign. Caleb took Spencer’s offered hand and together they walked out to the car as a family.

* * *

The drive home was mostly silent. Caleb asked a few questions about the house, but other than that, he was silently watching the city pass outside the window. After pulling into the driveway, Spencer and Derek helped the kids out of the car and led them into their new home. 

The couple watched as the two new additions to the family stared wide eyed at their new surroundings. They gave them a quick tour of the downstairs before ushering them upstairs to show them their rooms. First, they showed Cali her room, as it was the first door down the hall. Her eyes lit up as she took in the new furniture. 

“This is mine?” She asked, her voice soft and unsure. 

“Yeah, baby girl, it’s all yours.” Derek smiled. 

He suddenly had an armful of little girl as she launched herself into his arms. Derek hugged her tight and kept her close to his chest as they moved down the hall to show Caleb to his room. 

“Go on.” Spencer urged. 

Caleb pushed open the closed door and stood there frozen. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

“No need to thank us, Caleb,” Spencer assured him. “Welcome home.”


End file.
